Dance Dance Resolution Extended Ending
by Samtastic 3.0
Summary: After the Sadie Hawkins Dance, Lincoln realizes he has some unfinished business to attend to at home. Namely, once again apologizing for not appreciating his sisters meddling in his business.


"This was a great idea," Lincoln smiled at his crush, as he carried four teddy bears in his arms.

"I figure this'll be a good start to making it up to them," Ronnie Anne said, holding her own teddy bear.

It was the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance at Royal Woods Elementary School. However, it was also a 2-for-1 night at Gus' Games and Grub. Thus, all day Lincoln had tried to avoid getting asked to the dance by Ronnie Anne, only to ultimately find out she had wanted to ask him to go to the arcade.

When he had gotten home, his sisters had asked him if Ronnie Anne asked him to the dance, and he had lied that he hadn't even seen her, pretending to be bummed. This turned out to be somewhat of a mistake, as Lucy, Lynn, Luan, and Luna each ended up getting him a date. When he told them the truth about the arcade, they got mad and ordered him to go to the dance, stating he was on his own for juggling all four dates.

Though things looked rough at first, thanks to his friends, Lincoln had ended up having a pretty good time. Now, since the dance was over, Lincoln knew he had to work on making it up to his sisters for lying to them and coming off as somewhat of an ungrateful jerk. Luckily, the arcade had just the things to help him start with his apologies.

Finally arriving at Ronnie Anne's house, Lincoln smiled, "I had a great time tonight, Ronnie Anne."

"So did I, Lame-O," Ronnie Anne smiled at him, "Next time, let's just be honest with each other."

"Good idea," Lincoln nervously laughed, "At least tonight wasn't a TOTAL let-down."

"True that," Ronnie Anne chuckled, "You're friends seemed really happy."

"Well, they've been trying to get girls to ask them to the dance all week," Lincoln shrugged, "So yeah, I'd say I'm probably their favorite person right now."

"Dork," Ronnie Anne chuckled, playfully punching him in the shoulder, "Well, I gotta get inside. I'd kiss you, but I'm sure Bobby's probably looking through the peephole."

"Am not!" Came Bobby's voice from behind the front door, causing both kids to chuckle.

"See ya on Monday," Lincoln called over his shoulder as he headed down the walkway and onto the sidewalk, turning and heading home.

It took Lincoln only a couple minutes to get home. Upon arriving at his house, he noticed all the lights were off. It was after 10, so that wasn't too surprising. When he got to the front door, he braced himself. He knew Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy were upset at him, so he figured his best bet would be to sneak into their rooms and leave the teddy bears with them, and then he could talk to them in the morning.

Opening the door, Lincoln looked around, and upon seeing the coast was clear, started tip-toeing to the stairs.

"Hello, Lincoln."

Lincoln nearly jumped out of his shoes. Turning around, he saw Lucy standing in the doorway of the darkened living room. She was in her pajamas, and had the same unemotional look on her face that she always did.

"Oh, hey Luce," he said, waiting for his heart to stop beating a million beats a second, "How…how are you?"

"I'm good," she nodded, "How was the dance?"

"Pretty hectic, actually," Lincoln chuckled, "But all in all, it went pretty good."

"Good to hear," Lucy stated, "Where did you get those bears?"

"The arcade," Lincoln answered, only to flinch when the lights in the living room flicked on, revealing an angry looking trio of Loud sisters. Luna was gritting her teeth, and Lynn and Luan were giving Lincoln the stink eye.

"You ditched your dates, didn't you?" Luna asked angrily, grabbing her brother by the collar of his shirt and pulling him close to glare at him right in the eye, causing him to drop the bears.

"N…n…no!" Lincoln cried, throwing his hands up in front of her, "Let me explain. What happened was-AAAUUUGGGHHH!"

Lincoln cried out in pain as Lynn gave him an atomic wedgie. Luna dropped him down, and as he danced around, trying to get his undies off of his head, Luan threw a banana-cream pie in his face.

"I can't believe you, bro," Luna snapped, "First, you LIE to us, then you act like a jerk when we do something nice for you, and now we find out you had the nerve to leave those girls hanging, just to go to the arcade."

"Hold him down while I prepare a curse for him," Lucy said, pulling out one of her spell books and flipping through the pages.

As Lincoln pulled his underwear off of his head and wiped the pie off his face, Lynn jumped on him and forced him to the ground, sitting on his back. Lincoln struggled as his athletic sister put her finger in her mouth and got it nice and wet, before shoving it in his ear.

"UUGGGGHHHH!" Lincoln cried, trying to grab Lynn's hand and get it out of his ear, only for his efforts to be futile as Luna and Luan held his arms down.

"Here we go," Lucy spoke up, "If you don't like dating, then this spell is for you. Any time you'll talk to a girl (whose not related to you), you'll say something that will make an ass out of yourself."

"Wait!" Lincoln cried out, struggling to get away, "Please just let me explain!"

"Why should we listen to anything you have to say?" Luan asked bitterly, "After all, you'll just dance over our hearts, just like you did with our friends." Despite her anger, Luan actually chuckled at her pun, while her siblings all groaned.

Lincoln knew he needed to say something to get them to stop, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Because my friends wanted to say thank you for getting them dates!"

The sisters all stopped what they were doing and looked down at their brother. He sighed in relief upon realizing he had their curiosity piqued.

After a moment of the sisters looking at him, they shared a look, and Luna spoke up, "Talk fast, bro."

Lincoln took a deep breath, and explained everything that had happened, "Ronnie Anne wanted to ask me to the arcade for their 2-for-1 deal, and when I told her I was ducking her because I thought she wanted to ask me to the dance, she admitted she would have done the same. As for your friends, with Clyde's help I danced with all of them. But then when Ronnie Anne showed up, I had Clyde and my friends Rusty, Zach, and Liam dance with your friends, and when they found out, they said they had a better time with my friends, so Ronnie Anne and I went to the arcade, and she suggested I win you guys prizes to say thanks and make it up to you." At that point, Lincoln took another breath. He nervously looked at his sisters as they shared looks with each other.

"So…" Luna finally spoke up, after what felt like forever, "Our friends didn't get stood up?"

"No," Lincoln shook his head, "Tabby and Liam rocked out, Rusty and Polly hung out on their roller blades, Zach and Giggles told jokes with each other, and Clyde and Haiku talked about their shared pain of loving people who couldn't love them back."

"And…" Luan asked, "You and Ronnie Anne hung out?"

"Yup," Lincoln nodded, "We went to Gus' Games and Grub and talked while we played video games for over an hour."

"And you got us these bears as an apology?" Lucy asked, gesturing to the toys Lincoln had dropped when his sisters confronted him.

"Yeah," Lincoln nodded, "Um…Lynn?" He looked at his older sister, who was still sitting on his back.

"Oh, right," Lynn nodded, getting off her brother and allowing his to get up and walk to the toys.

"Ok," Lincoln looked at the bears, before grabbing the first one, "This purple bear with a guitar, sunglasses, and a Mohawk for my rock star of a sister." He handed Luna the bear, before grabbing the next one and handing it to Luan, "This polar bear dressed as a clown for my comedian sis." He grabbed the third bear, "A panda dressed as a soccer player, complete with a soccer ball attached to its foot, for my future World Cup champ sis." He handed the bear to Lynn, before grabbing the final bear, "And a black bear dressed as a vampire for my spooky little sis."

The four of them looked at the teddy bears in their hands, before looking at their brother.

"So…" Lincoln wasn't sure what to say. He figured it would be best to just ask, "Am I off the hook?"

The sisters looked at each other…before tossing their bears aside and advancing on their brother. He closed his eyes, flinched, and braced himself for whatever they were going to throw at him. However, after a moment, Lincoln felt them wrap around him. He opened his eyes, and saw that his sisters were all hugging him. He smiled and returned the hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, not saying anything and just enjoying each other's presence.

As they released him, Lynn spoke up, "Just remember that the next time you act like a jerk when we do something nice for you, it won't be so easy to make it up to us." She smiled as she lightly punched him on the arm.

"Well, I'm sure Ronnie Anne and I will hang out again soon, and I know you guys will probably wanna meddle in that, causing me to snap at you again, so…" Lincoln smirked at his sisters, and they smirked right back.

"That's how it is, bro," Lynn said, wrapping an arm around her brother, as the group headed upstairs to bed, "We're your sisters. Meddling in your life is our job."

"And acting like an ungrateful douche is my way of paying you back," Lincoln chuckled, as the group parted, wishing each other goodnight as they entered their respective bedrooms.

As Lincoln changed into his pajamas, he turned towards the audience and sighed in content, "While I'm grateful for what my sisters did for me tonight, I gotta admit that, just this once, it seems like telling a little white lie actually worked out." He chuckled, before his face turned serious and he looked at the audience with dread, "But I'd better not make a habit of it."

"Got that right, bro," Luna chuckled from her room, and Lincoln blushed, having momentarily forgotten that the walls of their house were paper-thin.

* * *

 **I thought maybe Lincoln would want to make it up to his sisters for how he acted when they told him they got him dates, so I thought, why not make a story about it? And yes, I'm aware this is shorter than what I usually write. But that's ok. This didn't need to be really long. It's short, sweet, and to the point.**

 **Also, I wanna take a moment to talk about something personal to me: my writing. Some may remember that I started writing FanFiction back in 2011. I had a few stories up, Incredibles, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Diary of a Wimpy Kid, as well as some random one shots. However, I eventually realized that they were kind of poorly written. They weren't necessarily bad, but they weren't very well thought out, either.**

 **Thus, I erased them and rebranded myself as "V2.0" with the hope of starting over. Sadly, this didn't work out as well as I'd have hoped. I had some good ideas, mostly thought out, but again I put them up too fast without realizing I wasn't fully invested in them.**

 **So a few months ago, I again rebranded as "3.0" with high hopes. I've gotten better, but I'm still not where I wanna be. So, as it is National Novel Writing Month, I will try to put up something every day. I will update my current stories, as well as put up one-shots. So be on the lookout for them, and enjoy.**

 **R &R**


End file.
